Kojic acid (5-Hydroxy-2-(hydroxymethyl)-4-pyrone), a natural tyrosinase inhibitor possessing antimicrobial and antioxidant activity, is commonly utilized in personal care products as a skin lightener and in the food industry as a natural preservative. While effective, kojic acid's inclination to undergo thermal and photodegradation impairs its efficacy and makes it less desirable as an active agent commercially.
Although kojic acid has recently been grafted onto chitosan polymers, it has not been incorporated into a polymer backbone. Additionally, while kojic acid is utilized as a food additive, complex systems (such as kojic acid polymer films) have not been explored.
There is currently a need for a form of kojic acid or a formulation of kojic acid that has improved stability properties. Such a formulation or form would make kojic acid a more viable active agent for an expanded list of applications. Accordingly, a controlled release system for kojic acid having improved stability is desirable.